¿De verdad este sentimiento es tan malo?
by yunypotter19
Summary: Esa pregunta es la que se hace Draco, ante las afirmaciones de sus padres acerca de los sentimientos que esta empezando a tener hacía cierta pelirroja. Entrad y leer, decidme que os parece espero que no seais muy duros es el primero que escribo de esta pa


_**¿De verdad este sentimiento es tan malo?**_

Desde cuando es imposible de saberlo, no se como me pudo pasar esto, yo un Slytherin, el más orgulloso de serlo, el mejor de todos ellos.

Es imposible que alguien como yo sienta lo que creo que es lo que me esta pasando, y más cuando he sido instruido en toda clase de sentimientos y he sido obligado a no sentir uno de estos según todo el mundo es más calido de todos esos sentimientos.

Estupideces, ese sentimiento, es una idiotez, lo único que consigues con él es ser vulnerable, frágil, y fácil de manejar.

Yo no soy como ese idiota de Weasley, que grita a los cuatro vientos cual es su punto débil, esa rubia loca de Ravenclow, esa Lunatica Lovegood.

Que idiota, diciendo lo único que ha conseguido es que sea uno de los blancos de Voldemort.

Yo deje de ser uno de sus mortinfagos hace ya cuatro meses, y me uní a la orden del fénix, no por que crea en sus idioteces, sino por que quiero venganza, ansió venganza, quiero matar a mi padre, por haber sido capaz de matar a mi madre, delante de mí, y decirme que lo hacía por que ella había sucumbido a ese despreciable sentimiento, me culpo de su muerte pues decía que ella había caído en este por mí.

Si será cretino, pero me lo va a pagar, no sabe lo que consiguió con eso.

Me encuentro paseando por uno de los pasillos de este colegio, deseo de corazón alejarme de este lugar, ya solo me quedan dos semanas de estar aquí, y seré libre, para poder llevar mi venganza hasta su culminación.

Giro en una de las esquinas, voy tan metido en mis ansias de venganza que no me doy cuenta de por donde voy, hasta que siento un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, y caigo al suelo.

Reconozco que es mi culpa en parte, pero nunca pediré disculpas a nadie, de eso nada, un Malfoy no se rebaja ante nadie.

Aturdido abro los ojos y me dispongo a sacar todo mi sarcasmo Slytherin, al fijar mi vista en quien esta enfrente de mi también en el suelo, veo unas piernas, descubiertas, y eso me da a entender que es con una chica con quien tropecé, mi vista va subiendo poco a poco por esas piernas, que juraría que ya había visto antes, en incontables veces, mi mirada sube poco a poco, llego a sus caderas.

Mi corazón esta comenzando a hacer cosas raras, esta comenzando a palpitar de una manera demasiado rápida, y estoy sintiendo que el calor de mi cuerpo sube cada vez más.

Me fijo en el emblema de su túnica y trago saliva, rogando por que no sea quien yo creo.

En su túnica esta grabado el emblema de Gryfindor, esa odiosa casa, como odio a cada uno de sus miembros en especial a los de séptimo.

Cierro los ojos un momento tragando saliva para tranquilizarme un poco, y al volverlos a abrir me encuentro con unos ojos azules totalmente hipnotizantes, puedo ver su larga melena pelirroja recogida en lo que las chicas de mi casa llaman cola de caballo, dos mechones de su cabello a cada lado de su cara, mientras que con una de sus manos se frota la parte de atrás de la cabeza, al parecer se ha hecho daño.

Al ver que me mira pongo mi mejor mirada de desprecio y le digo:

-Tenía que ser una pobretona, haber si miras por donde vas.- me comienzo a levantar y una vez que ya estoy de pie oigo su voz decirme.

-Eso también va para ti, no habríamos chocado si tú no hubieses estado en las nubes.- y se levanta con gran agilidad, dios nunca pensé que sintiera tanto deseo al verla moverse de esa manera, mi mente esta comenzando a imaginarse cosas de todo menos inocentes, al ver su cuerpo, que sin duda no tiene nada que envidiar a ninguna chica de mi casa.

-Ahora tendré que tirar toda mi ropa, y pensar que me has tocado con tus manos, dios que repulsión.-

-Ya sabes como me siento yo.- me dice, con una mirada de desprecio, dios como me gusta que una chica sepa usar de esa forma las palabras, no se deja amedrentar por nadie, y además sabe muy bien defenderse.

Y pensar que el idiota de Potter, estuvo con ella y la dejo escapar, yo no sería tan idiota, le enseñaría muy bien algunas cosas que nunca dejaría de desear.

-Debes de estar en el cielo estarás contenta al menos has podido tocarme.- sonrió de forma muy pero que muy complacido, veo su mirada de sorpresa y me dice:

-Te puedo asegurar que mi mayor sueño es que acabe este año para no tener que volver a soportarte.- no borro mi sonrisa y le digo:

-Se que me echaras de menos pero las cosas son así.- sonrío con suficiencia y doy un paso hacía ella, no se que me impulsa a hacer eso, y no entiendo por que mi respiración se esta acelerando de esta manera.

-Todos los días rezare para no volverte a ver en la vida.- me dice mientras retrocede un paso.

-Mi pequeña Weasley se que te mueres por mi.-

-Ja ni en tus mejores sueños Malfoy.- me dice riendo abiertamente.

Me siento insultado y sin vacilar doy un último paso, esta vez agarrándola de una de sus manos, y tirando de ella, siento como se mueve para soltarse, siento que su otra mano se mueve con rapidez en dirección a mi cara, y la verdad es que eso de el sado no me va así que le atrapo la otra mano con mi propia mano.

-Venga no creas que no lo se.- le digo sonriendo mientras la coloco contra una de las pareces de ese pasillo que gracias a dios esta desierto.

Veo miedo en sus ojos, y me acerco a ella.

Siento que se vuelve a revolver, y agarrándola con más fuerza contra la pared, y mi cuerpo le oigo decir.

-Voy a tener pesadillas toda mi vida.-

Sonrió de medio lado y le digo:

-Estoy satisfaciendo tu mayor deseo no te quejes Weasley.-

Me acerco a ella, poco a poco para poder ver su mirada sin perderme detalle, siento que mi corazón esta como en suspense, y cuando estoy apunto de besarla en mis labios se forman dos palabras que aunque no llegan a ser dichas me hace alejarme de ella, negar con la cabeza y sin esperar a que ella me diga algo salgo corriendo de allí.

……………...

Hace una semana que intento quitarme la sensación de tener a esa pequeña Weasley entre mis brazos, es la primera vez que deseo de verdad besar a alguien, siento un fuerte deseo por hacer mía a esa pequeña.

Bueno digo pequeña aunque no lo es.

Últimamente no soy capaz de estar en el mismo sitio que ella, pues siento que el calor de mi cuerpo va cada vez en aumento, y ya descifre lo que siento, es solo deseo nada más, ella es tan ardiente, que hace que mi deseo por ella crezca demasiado rápido y las ganas de sentirla contra mí cada vez son más intensas.

Hoy estuve apunto de besarla en mitad de uno de los pasillos de este colegio, y además uno que estaba de todo menos desierto, estábamos esperando para entrar en nuestra próxima clase cuando salieron los de la hora anterior, me fije en las chicas que salían y vi a una que me resultaba conocida.

Levante mi vista y me encontré con esos ojos azules que últimamente no me dejan dormir, solo por el hecho de que cada vez que lo intento sueño cosas, que estoy seguro que si contara os escandalizaríais si la menor de los Weasley es tan apasionada en la realidad como en mis sueños uf, mejor que deje de pensar en eso.

Al pasar por delante de nosotros, no puedo evitar sonreírle de forma enigmática, como si supiera algo que ella no.

Ella me mira un momento y después aparta su mirada rápidamente, y si mis ojos no me engañaban en ese momento juraría que ella tenía un poco de rojo en sus mejillas, lo que me hizo pensar que no había olvidado nuestro pequeño encuentro.

Estoy en mi mundo cuando siento su voz.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?- levanto la vista y veo a uno de mis compañeros de Slytherin cogiéndola de la mano.

Mi cuerpo se tensa de una manera que nunca antes lo había echo, aprieto el libro que estoy sosteniendo en mi intento de cerrar el puño, y veo como ese idiota le dice:

-Dios las Gryfindor cada vez están mejor, que pena que sean escoria.- y en ese momento siento algo muy extraño al verla bajar la mirada, algo le pasa no se que pero algo le pasa.

-Déjame en paz suéltame maldito cretino.-

-Venga si lo vas a disfrutar.- le dice el muy miserable, y sin saber por que narices lo hice, me retiro de donde estoy apoyado dejo caer mi libro y me acerco a ellos, le cojo la muñeca a ese y le aprieto en el punto justo para hacer que la suelte, él me mira y le digo:

-Déjala en paz.-

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?-

-No querrás mancharte las manos con esta basura.- le digo, y en el mismo instante de decirlo sentí que me arrepentía, nunca antes me había arrepentido por decir la verdad, pero al girarme y ver lágrimas en sus ojos fue superior a mí, di un paso para acercarme a ella olvidándome donde estaba y en compañía de quien, cuando sentí que alguien me cogía por el cuello y en ese momento sentí que unos labios se unían a los míos, no necesita saber quien era, lo sabía a la perfección, yo no me moví del sitio y mi mirada no podía dejar de seguir a la hermana de uno de mis mas odiados en Howarts.

……………………………………………..

Ya solo falta una semana para terminar Howarts, y podré dejar de tener visiones de esa chica que ha entrado en mi mente tan rotundamente.

Me encuentro en mi sala común y ni aquí me deja en paz, yo creía que los Gryfindor no podían entrar, pero ella ha flanqueado todas las barreras y su mirada me ha seguido hasta aquí.

Cierro mis ojos, y de nuevo esta esa mirada de color azul llena de odio y despreció, pero a la vez, llena de desafío y fuerza.

No bajo a cenar mi apetito últimamente esta por los suelos, al igual que mi ánimo con deciros que ni siquiera me meto con el trío dorado ya os podéis ir imaginando.

Esto es muy raro, oigo gritos por todas partes, me levanto y me asomo a la ventana, para sentir algo dentro de mí, una creciente sed de venganza, pues están atacando Howarts.

Cojo mi varita y salgo corriendo de mi cuarto sin prestar la mas mínima atención a mis compañeros de casa salgo por la puerta de nuestra sala común y comienzo a bajar.

Al ir por los pasillos, me encuentro con Neville Longbottom, y he de decir que para ser casi un skip es bastante bueno en duelos, y se esta desenvolviendo bastante bien con mi tía Bellatrix.

Sigo mi camino en la búsqueda de mi padre, al llegar a los jardines, puedo ver que no soy el único de los alumnos que esta allí, parece ser que ese estúpido grupo que Potter formo en nuestro quinto año esta aquí al completo.

Busco con la mirada a mi padre, deseando así saldar de una buena vez mi deuda con él.

Mientras estoy buscándolo mis ojos encuentran la melena pelirroja de un Weasley me fijo más, y descubro que se trata de uno de los del trío dorado me extraña el no ver por ninguna parte a Potter y Granger, pues nunca se separan.

Mientras mí vista esta recorriendo el campo de batalla oigo un grito, y mi cuerpo se estremece y siento algo que nunca antes había sentido al menos no por esta razón.

Lo había sentido al saber que estaba en presencia de alguien que sin titubear me podía matar, al estar en presencia de mi padre y había algo que le había enfurecido, había sentido ese sentimiento cuando vi a mi padre acercarse a mi madre, pero no por ella sino por que creía que me iba a matar a mí.

Pero en este momento no era por mí era por ella, por una Weasley, por una traidora a la sangre, sentí miedo al escuchar su grito de dolor, y sin pensarlo mi venganza paso a ser algo de segunda preferencia, ahora lo más importante en mi mente es ella y nada más el saber que esta bien.

Mi miedo va creciendo a cada paso que doy y no la encuentro, tropiezo con algo en mi carrera y caigo al suelo, en el momento en el que me giro para ver de que se trata siento que un hechizo me roza el brazo izquierdo y mi atención se ve requerida por esa persona, que resulta ser nada más y nada menos que mi padre.

Por lo visto estaba luchando con alguien antes de que yo llegara es obvio que ese hechizo no iba para mi pues no habría fallado.

Comenzamos una lucha en la que no hablamos nada, solo nos dedicamos a lanzarnos maldiciones a cual más fuerte que la anterior, siento una respiración detrás de nosotros y me despisto un momento casi no llegan ni a cinco segundos pero lo justo para que mi padre tome la delantera, me lanza un hechizo que nunca antes había visto, y salgo volando y voy a parar contra un árbol detrás de mi.

Escucho la risa de mi padre, y se que voy a morir no seré capaz de moverme por el momento y eso para él es lo mejor que le puede pasar.

Lo veo caminar hacía mí con su varita apuntándome, y veo un rayo rojo, un rayo inconfundible, es la maldición cruciatus, y en mi estado se que unos cuantos de esos y acabare peor que los padres de Longbottom.

Y siento ese miedo otra vez, pero ahora es por que se que es mi final, cierro los ojos y a mi mente vuelven esos ojos azules, ni en un momento así me abandonan, sonrió tristemente, pues no entiendo aun que me esta pasando.

Abro los ojos en el momento justo que se que la maldición va a impactar en mí y así, es recibo la maldición sintiendo mil cuchillos clavándose en mi piel de manera cruel, y más dolorosas que las veces anteriores, y escucho la risa de mi padre, y sin saber por que siento lastima por él, se que no hubiese sido capaz de matarlo, a pesar de lo que hizo, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que no sería capaz de haberlo echo.

No le doy el gusto de escucharme gritar por mucho dolor que sienta, mi orgullo de Malfoy es más fuerte que todo eso.

El dolor cesa, pero se que no será por mucho tiempo pues veo otro rayo rojo viniendo hacía mí.

De la nada una espesa melena pelirroja se sitúa delante de mí, y oigo la voz de la menor de los Weasley invocando un escudo protector, sonrió ante lo poco que ella sabe pues un hechizo así no puede parar esa maldición.

Oigo la voz de mi padre:

-Ilusa eso no servirá para nada eres igual a tú padre de estúpida.- pero la pelirroja no se rinde y sostiene su escudo.

Y para mi sorpresa la maldición se detiene, yo estoy asombrado ante ese echo, pero sin embargo mi asombro es mayor, cuando la veo girar su mirada hacía mí y decirme:

-¿Te encuentras bien, ¿puedes seguir?- mi corazón se acelera, ¿qué me esta pasando, ¿por qué me trata así, ¿por qué me esta defendiendo, ¿a que viene que me ayude, después de todo lo que le he hecho a ella y a su hermano, aun así ella esta delante de mí impidiendo que me hagan daño, defendiéndome de mi propio padre.

Siento que algo me recorre un sentimiento que no entiendo, algo desconocido para mí.

Asiento con la cabeza sin ser capaz de apartar mi mirada de la de ella, de sus ojos azules, que por primera vez me están mirando preocupados, sin odio, sin resentimiento, sin desprecio, solo preocupación, veo en ellos, y ganas de ayudarme, a mí a alguien que la creo inferior a él, a alguien que nunca a hecho nada por ayudarla.

No entiendo que me pasa, ni el por que ella a hecho lo que ha hecho, pero me da fuerzas para seguir con lo que tengo que hacer, pero mi corazón se detiene en el preciso momento que me levanto hacía ella va la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, y su escudo no podrá soportarlo.

Mi razón me dice que me detenga, que no siga mi camino, que no corra, que si sigo en esa posición será mi perdición pero mi cuerpo se mueve solo no hace caso a mi mente, parece que esta siendo guiado por otra parte de mí que no conocía, y sin esperar más me coloco delante de ella, se que este será mi final, pero no me importa solo me importa el saber que ella no morirá, que no lo hará si yo consigo impedirlo, y la única forma es recibirla yo por ella, y eso es lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer.

Cierro los ojos sin ser capaz a decir nada, y oigo su vez gritar mi nombre.

Y juro que nunca sentí algo tan especial en mi interior al escuchar mi nombre y no mi apellido dicho por ella.

Sabiendo que voy a morir en mi mente solo se repite una frase:

-Ese sentimiento es lo más despreciable que puede haber, quien lo siente, son los débiles, y el que lo siente se vuelve vulnerable, frágil y fácil de cazar.-

Pero mis padres nunca me dijeron que se sentía alguien tan bien al saber que gracias a ti la persona que quieres estará bien.

Abro los ojos, yo no puedo estar pensando eso, no puede ser que la palabra querer haya estado si quiera en mi mente en mis pensamientos, ella es una Weasley una traidora a los de nuestra sangre, no es posible que él hubiera siquiera pensado eso.

Pero mis pensamientos se ven totalmente renegados para otro momento, cuando una melena negra me impide ver el rayo verde.

Niego con la cabeza pero ya es demasiado tarde el cuerpo de retuerce de una manera extraña, y cuando al fin cae hacía atrás, veo el rostro de la que había sido mi novia desde mi tercer año en Howarts, la chica a la que nunca supe amar, pero que tenía toda mi amistad, la chica que consideraba mi hermana.

Vi como sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se cerraban, esos ojos negros como la noche se cerraban mientras que en su rostro no se encontraba la expresión de horror que debería haber, sino una sonrisa, que para mí es un duro golpe pues en esta expresa lo que siente hacía mí un amor, no correspondido, no de la forma que ella quería al menos.

Mi padre rompe en una gran risa, y mi odio se incrementa considerablemente, cuando apunta a Weasley de nuevo, y comienza a decir la peor de las maldiciones, pero esta vez no, no lo dejare terminar.

Levanto mi varita y con el dolor de lo que le hizo a mi madre, a Pansy, y sobretodo el miedo de que se lo pueda hacer a ella también de mis labios sale la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, y veo un rayo verde dirigirse de mi varita a el pecho de mi padre, mientras en su cara aparece una expresión de sorpresa, pero no es capaz de esquivarla y veo su terror cuando esta le impacta en el pecho, y yo siento repulsión por mi mismo, me acabo de convertir en un asesino por la menor de los Weasley y no en un asesino cualquiera sino en el asesino de mi propio padre.

Sin poder soportar más este sentimiento dejo caer mi varita deseando nunca haberla cogido, y nunca haber estado en ese sitio.

Veo a la menor de los Weasley se acerca a mí pero no la dejo seguir, me giro y me encuentro con una escena que me deja pensando.

San Potter, se acaba de poner delante de su mejor amiga, a escasos segundos de que la peor de las maldiciones la misma que yo acabo de decir le diera a esta, y justo antes de que esta maldición impacte en la espalda de San Potter ella lo besa, y ante mi mirada atenta veo que la maldición no hace diana, esta se desvanece antes de dar en su objetivo.

Veo como San Potter se separa de ella con una mirada asombrada, esta claro que el chico no se había dado cuenta de lo que su mejor amiga sentía hacía él a pesar de que casi todos lo sabíamos, hasta el despistado de Weasley se dio cuenta y por eso se retiro de su camino y se fijo en Lunatica Lovegood.

Veo en los ojos verdes de Potter un nuevo brillo que sin duda es el significado de su mirada, esperanza, y con ese nuevo brillo enfrenta a Voldemort, y comienzan de nuevo su duelo, que en unos cinco minutos, acaba, con Voldemort recibiendo la peor de las maldiciones y con Potter cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Yo me voy de allí necesito pensar que me esta pasando, que es esto que no me deja en paz, y por que he hecho lo que he hecho.

……………………………………………………………….

Bueno solo queda un día para acabar este último año en Howarts, y para perder de vista a todos los de aquí.

Esta semana a sido muy difícil para mí, pero sobre todo para mi corazón que por lo visto ya ha encontrado una explicación a lo que me pasa con esa Weasley.

Y pensar la cantidad de veces que la insulte, la cantidad de veces que la llamaba traidora, solo por juntarse con Granger.

En este año en Howarts he aprendido más que en ningún otro, entre otras cosas que eso de la sangre es una estupidez, y que los hijos de muggels no son inferiores ni nosotros superiores.

Ya he aceptado el echo de haber matado a mi padre, cuando me juzgaron por lo que había echo la pequeña de los Weasley testifico a mi favor, y no fue la única pues San Potter al parecer lo había visto todo mientras se enfrentaba a Voldemort.

Gracias a ellos me quitaron todas las culpas y salí de allí sin problemas.

También en esta batalla me di cuenta de que mis padres no tenían razón, ese sentimiento que tanto despreciaban fue lo que protegió a San Potter, y lo que le dio fuerzas para terminar, ese sentimiento fue el que me llevo a mí a ponerme a merced de la peor de las maldiciones, ese fue el que me hizo decir la peor de las maldiciones, y ese sentimiento fue también el que me quito a Pansy.

Un sentimiento que no puedo gritar al igual que lo hacen Potter y Granger, o Weasley y Lovegood, pues se que él mío no es correspondido, y no es algo que me extrañe, por eso he descubierto en este último año que ese sentimiento también duele.

Pero aunque reciba la peor de las respuestas siento que tengo que sacar esto de mi interior, así que ahora me encuentro aquí dando vueltas como un idiota buscando a la menor de los Weasley por todo este inmenso castillo.

Todo el mundo me mira de una forma un tanto extraña, y bueno no me sorprende estoy corriendo por todos los pasillos como si fuera un loco, mirando para todos lados, y como no por idiota me acabo de tropezar contra alguien en una de las esquinas.

Sin mirar con quien acabo de tropezar me levanto para seguir buscando con la mirada y me fijo en la ventana y veo que ya es de noche, y me maldigo ya que mañana en la mañana ella se va temprano con su familia y con Potter y Granger.

-Podrías al menos pedir disculpas.- bajo la mirada para encontrarme con Granger, y le extiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, me mira sorprendida y le digo:

-Granger no tengo todo el día.-

-Vaya si serás todo un caballero ahora.- me dice y yo le sonrió con suficiencia y cogiendo su mano que me ha extendido la ayudo a levantarse.

-Nada es gratis, necesito que me hagas un favor.- le digo.

-No me lo puedo creer tú Draco Malfoy pidiéndome a mí a Hermione Granger, una sangre sucia un favor.-

-Bueno vale, siento lo mal que me he comportado contigo, pero estoy haciendo, créeme un gran esfuerzo para cambiar.-

-Vaya eso es bueno, en ese caso déjame hacer algo.- la miro un poco desconfiado pero ella lo único que hace es extenderme la mano y decirme:

-Encantada me llamo Hermione Granger, me gustaría ser tú amiga.- yo sonrío de medio lado y le digo:

-No creo que sea buena idea, al convertirme en tú amigo corro un gran riesgo de ser asesinado, sino es por tú novio, o tú mejor amigo, por alguna de esas aventuras en las que os metéis que son todo menos seguras.-

-Draco ¿qué sería de la vida sin un poco de acción o riesgo?- me dice sonriendo, y yo sin saber por que me siento contento al estrechar esa mano, pero la retiro más rápido de lo que lo he hecho en alguna ocasión pues Potter acaba de llegar.

-Hermione, Mcgonagall nos esta buscando.- le dice mientras la coge por la cintura, y yo siento envidia ya que para mi mala suerte yo no tengo eso.

-Vaya Potter que feliz se te ve.-

-Ya ves.- me dice y después añade:- me han contado que llevas toda la tarde corriendo por todos los pasillos de Howarts, tal vez es que quieres grabarte el castillo en la mente.-

-No Potter, es por otro motivo, en realidad Granger es relacionado con el favor que te quería pedir.-

-Draco Malfoy pidiendo un favor.- me estoy cansando de esa frase.

-Si Potter, Granger me podrías decir donde puedo encontrar a Weasley.-

-¿Para qué quieres a Ron?-

-No a ese Weasley no, a la otra Weasley.- le digo.

-¿A Ginny?- me dice sorprendido Potter, pero Granger sonríe de forma extraña.

-Si, esta por los terrenos ahora mismo estaba cerca del lago.- me dice y sin despedirme me voy corriendo, pero antes de perderme de vista por la curva grito:

-Gracias Granger y acepto esa proposición.-

Ella sonríe y yo me voy hacía mi destino.

Hay esta mirando el lago con su mirada fija en el agua, me acercó a ella, y para no asustarla carraspeo, y ella se vuelve a verme:

-Malfoy.- me dice con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

-Hola, podríamos hablar un momento.- le digo con esa sonrisa que se que vuelve loca a más de una chica.

-Mientras quites esa cara de estúpido.- vale a todas menos a ella, la obedezco y le digo:

-¿Damos una vuelta?-

Ella asiente y los dos comenzamos a andar, estoy pensando la mejor forma de decírselo, y veo que ella me mira esperando que hable, me pongo nervioso al ver su sonrisa al verme a mi a Draco Malfoy sin saber que decir.

-Bueno, mira Weasley voy a ir al grano, lo siento pero lo mío no es ser lo que se puede decir un romántico, así que escúchame solo te lo diré una vez más.

El caso es que desde dos semanas hacía aquí, mi mente no deja de hacerme verte hasta en la sopa, veo tus ojos azules, como el cielo que me llaman hasta en sueños, tú mirada de odio, que a pesar de que eso es lo que expresa hacía mí lo único que consigo ver en ella, es fuerza y determinación, veo tú pelo rojo como el fuego, y siento que así es como estoy cuando estas cerca.

En esa maldita batalla, sentí miedo, en realidad pánico a que te pasara algo, me puse delante de la maldición imperdonable solo deseando que tú estuvieses bien, que no te pasara nada, y confieso que no sabía por que lo hacía.

El día que te intente besar, de mis labios ansiaban salir dos palabras que para mí estaban prohibidas, pero que tú sin hacer casi nada conseguiste que casi salieran.

No se desde cuando es que empezó todo esto, solo se que la vez que te intente besar no pude, por que algo me lo impedía, entre otras cosas miedo a ser rechazado, y eso nunca antes me había importado.

Te diré que te consideraba muy inferior a mí, en cierta manera así es, pero no por las razones que yo creía que eran las validas, en este año he descubierto unas cuantas cosas, en las que sin duda yo quedo muy por debajo de muchos otros, he descubierto que la sangre no lo es todo, que no cuenta el dinero, y que no por ser amiga de los hijos de muggels eres un traidor a los hijos de magos.

Siento dar tantos rodeos para decirte esto, pero es que aunque no te lo creas nunca en mi vida he dicho lo que estoy apunto de decirte y aunque se que seré rotundamente rechazado, no puedo ni seguir mintiéndome a mi mismo ni ocultártelo más, además creo que es justo que después de todo lo que estoy pasando tú pases por el mal trago de escuchármelo decir.

Bueno haya voy, espero que tengas en cuenta unas cuantas cosas, entre otras que soy un Malfoy y que me estoy tragando mi orgullo y mi dignidad, al decirte esto.

Pero te confieso que eso ya no me importa lo único que tengo en mente, es a ti, y ahora aquí delante de todos los que estén, que me da igual, te voy a decir que tú Ginny Weasley, has sido capaz de clavar una flecha de esas de cupido en el centro de mi corazón, que me lo has arrebatado, con esas sonrisas que aunque nunca fueron para mí, era a mí a quien volvías loco, cada vez que te veía con cualquier chico que no era suficiente para ti.

Y que poco a poco me has embrujado hasta el punto de que mis sueños, señorita ya son de todo menos inocentes, y tú precisamente no eres una monja en estos.- me cayo un momento para ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y siento que mi corazón se acelera ante lo dulce e indefensa que parece, me siento un poco más valiente y avanzo un paso hacía ella, que no se mueve, y doy uno más ya estoy muy cerca de ella y termino con lo que vine a decirle.

-Quiero y siento necesario decirte que me he enamorado de ti la más pequeña y la única chica de los Weasley, y eso es todo un honor, pues seré el único que obtenga a una chica como tú.

Ginny perdóname si con esto te hago daño, pero no podía callar más te quiero me enamore de ti poco a poco a lo largo de estos seis años, y ya es algo que no puedo parar ya te demostré hace una semana que estaría dispuesto a morir por ti, incluso a matar, ¿estarías tú dispuesta a intentarlo, a estar conmigo, y a luchar por esto, solo quiero una respuesta, a esa pregunta y si esa respuesta es negativa no te molestare más pues mi orgullo no me lo permitiría así que piensa bien esa respuesta vaya a ser que seas tú la que te arrepientas.- ya esta ya se lo he dicho todo, ahora solo me queda esperar su respuesta.

Bueno lo mío es ser paciente, pero creo que esta chica se esta pasando un poco no creo que un chico se haya pasado más de diez minutos delante de una chica a la que se le acaba de declarar, y ella no hace nada más que morderse el labio y mirarme fijamente y ciertamente si su mirada me dijera algo, sería de gran ayuda, pero es que no expresa nada.

-Esto el caso es que consiste en que me contestes, hace un poco de frío y no tengo todo la noche.-

-Me has dicho que me lo piense muy bien.- me dice.

-Ya pero no es cosa de tenerme más de diez minutos como si fuera un espantapájaros aquí plantado.- le digo y ella sonríe y me dice.

-Si no me hubieses mandado pensarlo te habría contestado desde que terminaste de hablar.-

-Pues venga dilo ya.- le insto a seguir.

-Malfoy, eres un creído pretencioso, niño de mama, insoportable, te metes con todo el mundo, te crees superior a todos, y eres despreciable muy a menudo, espera que termine te toca a ti escuchar,- me dice cuando intento cortarla de tan grata descripción nótese bien mi sarcasmo, pero no ella continua:

-Y lo mejor de todo es que a pesar de que siempre te has metido conmigo, con mi familia, y nos has despreciado, odiado, insultado, y nos has hecho de menos, ahora me vienes diciéndome que te has enamorado de una chica que pertenece a la familia de magos más pobre y además según tus propias palabras traidores a la sangre, permíteme decirte que esto es un poco irónico.- ya sabía yo que eso iba a ser un problema, pero aun así sigo en silencio esperando su respuesta.

-Pero a pesar de todo, y de lo odioso que has sido, no me preguntes como, mi cabeza no me hace caso, y el día de la última batalla no pude más que protegerte, intentar que estuvieses a salvo, mi corazón solo me pedía que te buscara y te ayudara, que no te dejara solo, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, que estuvieses bien y vivo.

Y el día del beso, todo mi cuerpo deseaba que hicieras eso, todo en mí deseaba desesperadamente que me besaras y me abrazaras, pero no lo hiciste, y pensé que nunca serías capaz de fijarte en mí.

Te diré que hoy has conseguido que sea el día más feliz de mi vida, y que si terminaras con lo que empezaste ese día sería el mejor con diferencia.-

Y en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa aparece, y creo que esa es la que más me gusta de todas las que he visto.

Me acerco a ella, y beso sus labios el fruto que para mí había sido negado durante seis años, ahora esta entre mis labios y entre mis brazos, a mi alrededor oigo vitoreos y aplausos, siento que soy feliz, si creo que así se llama el sentir que nada más en la vida necesito más que eso, que estoy completo en todos los sentidos.

Sus besos son iguales a como los había imaginado infinidad de veces, y el deseo crece en mi interior, pero más ese sentimiento que mis padres siempre decían que era odioso.

Si he de ser sincero:

¿De verdad esto es lo que ellos creían malo, ¿en serio nunca sintieron esto, creo que no por que entonces no me explico como si quiera podían difamar este sentimiento de esa manera que lo hacían.

Y si siguen creyendo que es algo malo, lo siento pero para mí es maravilloso y es lo que deseo.

Me separo de ella para decirle esas dos palabras que ya he dicho una vez:

-Te quiero se que había dicho que solo te lo iba a decir una vez, pero es que necesito decírtelo una vez detrás de otra.

Ahora entiendo a San Potter y a la comadreja por querer decírselo a todo el mundo.-

-Ya ves.- me dice y vuelve a capturarme con sus labios y se separa un poco y me dice:

-Entonces en tus sueños no soy una monja no.-

La miro sorprendida y ella vuelve a poner esa sonrisa y sin duda es mi favorita.

………………………………….Fin……………………………

Espero que os guste es el primero que hago de esta pareja espero que os guste si no intentare mejorar.


End file.
